Gohan El guerrero del futuro entre demonios
by Gohan del futuro
Summary: Eran los ultimos momentos de Gohan del futuro , los Androides asestaron el golpe final al semi-Saiyajin, pero por asares del destino este sobrevive pero cae en otra realidad en la cual hay seres que nunca habia conocido, angeles, angeles caidos y Demonios, lo que lo obligaa adaptarce hasta que pueda volver para consumar su venganza. Gohan del futuroxRias,Gohan del futuroxHaren


_**PROLOGO **_

-En el planeta tierra en una de las lineas de las tantas tiempo que exisiten ,en uno de los tantos futuros que existen .Asi comienza la historia de un niño,de un niño que perdio a su padre a casua de una extraña enfermedad del corazon,tres meses despues aparesieron 2 seres en la la isla de sur ,causando un gran daño ,muchas personas murieron ,ellos eran los androides numero 17 y numero 18 fue entonces que los guerros Z se les enfrentaron pero...Picoro murio en el intento, Vegeta,yamcha,Tenshinhan,Krilin y tambien Yayirobe, este mundo callo en las profundidades del terror grasias a esos dos androides ahora ese niño no solo habia perdido a su padre si no que ahora tambien habia perdido a sus amigos viendo que los andrides mantaban y destruian ciudades a su antojo tomo la decicion de abandonar sus estudios y de alejarse de su familia para ir a entrenar en las montañas ese niño estaba decidido a destrir a los androides con sus propias manos y el nombre de ese niño era Gohan y durante los proximos y durantes los proximos treces años Gohan era el unico que se enfrentaba a los androides en batallas brutales y sangrientas ...

-Y fue en una de esas que perdio su brazo izquierdo al proteger al hijo de Vegeta Trunks despues de recuperarse decidio entrenar con mas fuerza junto al pequeño que un dia los androides llegaron a la capital del Oeste y como ya saben es la cuidad donde vive Bulma mientras tanto en las montañas a las afuera de esta ciudad ,Gohan y el pequeño Trunks estaban entrenando cuando vieron una explosión a lo lejos.

Trunks: La ciudad está siendo atacada.

Gohan: Esos malditos androides finalmente llegaron a esta capital-este se empezó a enfadar para después transformarse en super saiyayin.

Trunks: Aun así no podrás contra ellos-este miraba a su mentor.

Gohan: Trunks quédate aquí, esto puede ser muy peligroso ¿está claro?-este miraba fijamente a Trunks.

Trunks: No quiero si tú vas a ir yo te acompañaré, ya tengo las fuerzas suficientes para poder pelear.

Gohan: Reacciona te dije que no subestimaras los poderes de los androides.

Trunks: Gohan te prometo que ya no te estorbaré yo quiero pelear a tu lado por favor déjame ayudarte.

Trunks estaba decidido de que quería ayudar a su maestro.

Gohan: Muy bien sé cómo te sientes ¿estás listo Trunks?

Trunks: Sí-este afirmo con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad.

Gohan aprovechó eso para darle un golpe en la nuca que lo dejaría inconsciente.

Gohan: Trunks, tu eres la única esperanza, si llegas a perder la vida ya no habrá guerreros que defiendan este planeta, dentro de unos años probablemente tú serás el último guerrero que sea capaz de derrotar a esos androides-este lo pensaba mientras veía a Trunks tirado en el suelo.

Se escuchó otra explosión causada por los androides.

mientras tanto en la ciudad Con los androides estos estaban destruyendo la ciudad

N18: Ya deja eso N17 en este lugar ya no quedan seres humanos, vamos a otra parte, en la región norte aún quedan personas que asesinar y que están escondidas te lo puedo asegurar-esta observaba a su hermano.

N17: No te desesperes vamos a destruir esto con más calma o de lo contrario no sería divertido si acabamos con todos fácilmente-este disparo una ráfaga de ki.

N18: Pues deberías hacerlo con más entusiasmo, entonces vamos a jugar de nuevo ¿qué tal si nos matamos?-esta mató a un humano que se encontraba atrás de ella entre los escombros.

N17: JAA sí quizás sea buena idea.

En esos momentos llegó Gohan con una patada que mandó a volar a N17 contra unos escombros.

N18: Jajajaja N17 qué gracioso te ves jajajajaja.

N17: Esta ropa me gustaba mucho y ahora que la estropeaste me has hecho enfadar y como puedes ver nuestro cuerpo es demasiado frágil y ahora solo me quedan cuatro atuendos más, qué sorpresa me has dado Gohan aún sigues con vida-este le sonrió al saiyayin.

N18: Esta vez no te dejaremos escapar, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas y te mataré-esta se puso atrás de Gohan.

Gohan: Yo no moriré, no importa que mi cuerpo sea destruido por completo, mis deseos de pelear me levantarán porque son muy grandes y después de eso los derrotaré pase lo que pase.

-La Batalla estaba por comenzar, los androides arremetieron al mismo tiempo, Gohan formo una bola de energía y la hiso estallar para así formar una cortina de humo, que lo oculto por poco tiempo, para salir volando seguido por sus enemigos. Los androides eran más rápidos que el semi-Saiyajin por lo que lograron alcanzarlo al poco tiempo entre unos edificios, ambos crearon esferas de energías con sus manos y se las lanzaron a Gohan, que con su Ki formo una barrera que lo protegió de las explosiones, N18 trato de golpear al súper Saiyajin que logro bloquear el golpe, sin embargo su hermano le dio un golpe por la espalda descolocado a Gohan y 18 lo mando al suelo, este en su trayectoria, atravesó una vías del tren de la ciudad, el semi-Saiyajin, quedo cubierto de escombros, pero se incorporó cola mayor rapidez que pudo evitando que los androides lo atraparan, luego de alejar unos cuantos metros, les lanzo una onda de ki, que choco con una que lanzaron los androides, luego de un forcejeo, Gohan logro imponerse, haciendo volar a los androides, nuestro héroe quiso dar el golpe final, no se esperó que N17 le lanzara una bola de energía que logro desviar, pero no pudo con el golpe de este, que lo hiso retroceder, el semi-Saiyajin abandono el suelo trasladando la batalla al aire lanzan barias bolas de energía, N17 bloquea las esferas de energía de Gohan pero una le dio de lleno lo que provoco que volviera al suelo, su ataque fue interrumpido por N18, pero Gohan lo esquivo dándole un golpe en la espalda seguido la agarro de la pierna y la estrello contra un edificio logrando atravesarlo.

-Gohan descendió, sabiendo que eso no había derrotado a eso malditos androides, ambos salieron con la ropa maltrecha de los escombros, la lluvia comensaba a caer, había llegado la hora de luchar enserio, ambos se miraron y se pusieron uno detrás del otro, iniciando un nuevo ataque, antes de llegar al semi- Saiyajin se separaron atacado a Gohan por ambos lados, el semi-Saiyajin logro conectarle una patada a N17, pero no pudo detener el golpe de su hermana, de allí se enredaron en una combinación de golpe que Gohan a duras penas podía esquivar, en un momento, N17 le dio una zancadilla, haciendo tropezar al semi-Saiyajin, que lo único que atino hacer fue escapar, sabían que no podría ganar si peleaba con los dos a la vez, tenía que separarlos, salió volando, seguido por los androides que dispararon barias ráfaga de energía, estas chocaron con los edificios que estaban adelante, nublando la visión del semi-Saiyajin, desde atrás lo golpearon haciéndolo chocar contra unos edificios. El fin de Gohan se estaba acercando, estaba casi aceptando su destino, desde que había perdido su brazo su fuerza disminuyo mucho y era casi imposible hacerle frente a los androides, los cuales ya estaban preparados para dar el golpe final, pero el hijo de Goku no se rendiria

Gohan: Taiyo-ken!-grito ilumando el lugar y Cegando a los andrides

N17:maldicion mis ojos no puedo ver nada

N18:¿que demonios fue lo que iso?

Gohan:Pensando(es mi oportunidad)-el hijo de Goku salio volando hasta la artura en que que estaban los androides y enfrete de ellos

Gohan:¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-gruño elevando ki

Su aura de super sayayin se intensifico dirigio su unico brazo asia atras

Gohan:¡Kameeee...Hameee...Kameeee...Hameeee...Haaaaaaaaa!

-Muestro herue lanzo ese poderoso kame hame ha con todas sus fuerzas directo a los androides y les dio de lleno lanzandolos directo a unos edificios que se encontraban detras de ellos probocando una gran explocion

Gohan:lo hi...his...hise por fi...fin los de...derr...derro...derrote-dijo repirando agitadamente ,ya le quedaba muy poco ki despues de lanzar semejente ataque

Gohan:Pensando(papa´,amigos por fin los derrote a esos malditos androides ,ahora el mundo vivira en paz)

-En ese momento desde los escombros salieron los androides volando hata ponerse delante del super Saiyan estos estaban con la ropa echa arrapos

Gohan:!NO PUESER ESE KAME HAME HA, LO LANZE CON TODAS MIS FUERAS¡-grito muy sorprendido

N17:eso realmente me dolio ,te felicito Gohan ahora voy a pelear Enserio-termino de decir eso y sonrio maquiavelicamente

N18:eres un maldito animal , chamuscate mi cabello se acabo voy matarte

-Tras decir eso ambos androides usando su velocidad desapareciern de la vista de muestro herue y aparecieron para darle una luvia de puñetasos y patadas a Gohan le estaban dando una soberana palisa cada golpe rompia y habria la piel del semi-sayayin hasiendo lo sangrar mucho despues de una doble patada de ambos androides en el estomago del hijo de Goku mandolo nuevamente a chocar contra unos androides estaban preparados para ahora si dar el golpe final

N17,N18:!ES HORA DE MORIR¡-gritaron al unisono

-Los rayos comenzaban a caer como las gotas de lluvia sobre el cuerpo del semi-Saiyajin sin poder hacer nada, sentía como cada uno lo atravesaba

Gohan:!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito de dolor

-Fue así que la muerte le había llegado como a sus compañeros a manos de los malditos androides o eso justo en esos momentos debajo de Gohan se empezó a formar un hoyo negro por donde el cuerpo de muestro herue callo y fue absorbído por completo ,una ves dentro a una gran velocidad causando una becha interdimensional paso por un tunel de gusano que en su interior tenia pequeños hoyos negros que contenian universos distintos un de los otros ,el cuerpo del mitad sayayin comenso a brillar intensamente hasta que fue espulsado a una gran velocidad en direccion a un planeta que era exatamente igual a la Tierra mientras el hoyo negro se cerraba y como si Gohan fuera un meteorito se asercaba mas al planeta mientras tanto en un Paiz llamado Japon en cierta ciudad llamada kuoh en las cercanias de una acadenia con el mismo nombre de la ciudad en un edificio viejo rodiado de varios arboles que en su interior se encontraba cierto club de investigasion de lo oculto donde estaban todos sus miembros reunidos, un hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento de la presidenta de ese club estaba por reirse

Azazel:jajajaja, asi que Issei te atraparon espiendo en el vestuario de las chicas y te dieron una golpiza -dijo el asesor del Club de Ocultismo y ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos

Issei:de que serie fue doloroso,no sabe ella fueron muy crueles com migo me pegaron con escobas hasta que se rompieron sufri mucho nadien me comprende-dijo llorando al estilo anime un chico castaño que estaba vestido con el uniforme de la academia kuoh

Kiba:fue un acto penoso toda la academia lo vio -dijo un chico rubio completamente abergonsado ,este tambien estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme

Akeno:ara ara muestro Issei-kun es un chico travieso-dijo diertida una voluptuosa jovencon un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh

Koneko:te lo mereses por andar de pervertido Issei-sempai -dijo perdiendo otra vez el poco respeto que le tenia a el , esta era una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh

Rossweisse:por tu culpa yo y los demas senseis tuvimos una reunio con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona-san estaba muy furiosa me dijo que iva a usar su latigo con tigo-esta era es una joven con un largo cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules estaba vestida con un traje de color promo

Xenovia:Issei si tanto querrias a alguien desnuda deviste pedirmelo-esta era una joven de cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café, tambien estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh

Gaspar:Issei-kun deviste pasarlo muy mal -este era un chico con el cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rojo pero estaba vestido con el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh[un trapito...xd]

Issei:si ,pero sabes Gaspar no me arrepiento de nada pude ver tetas muy lindas y perfectas ,fue hermozo -dijo con cara de pervertido y literelmenta se le estaba cayendo la baba

Rias:Issei que fue lo que dijiste -dijo algo molesta, la presinta del club del ocultismo esta era una hermosa mujer con una figura muy hermosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales esta tambien vestia uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh

-Mientras tanto muestro herue ya estaba callendo en el planeta envuelto en fuego era como un metierito fue cuando todos los miembros de club de ocultismo sintieron un gran poder que posiblemente abarcaba los peones,las torres,los caballos,los arfiles ,y la reina,Gohan finalmente se estrello en las momtañas que esban a las afuerras de la cuidad probocando un gran temblor al caer iso un gran crater del tamaño de la academia Kuoh

Volviendo al club del Ocultismmo...

Azazel:¿pero que mierda fue ese temblor? y ¿de quien es ese poder?-dijo completamente sorprendido por semejante poder

Koneko:no puedo creerlo

Iseei:tiene que ser una broma ¿de quien es te poder?

Kiba:tal ves sea un nuevo enemigo pero con semejante poder va a ser un problema

Xenovia:ese tipo de poder jamas lo habia sentido

Rossweisse:Pensando(no puedo creer lo es tan fuerte como un comandante del ejercito de Odín-sama)

Asia sta tan sorprendida que no le salian las palabras de la boca

Akeno:presidenta¿que haremos?

Rias:es un poder moustroso pero de todas formas tenemos que ir a investigar te parese bien Azazel-san

Azazel:me ¿estas preguntando a mi? tu eres la presisdenta oh,es verdad yo soy el asesor del Club jejeje, lo habia olvidado esta bien vallan con cuidado mis niños

-Acaso nos llamo sus niños eso fue lo que pensaron todos,Rias le ordeno a Akeno preparar un circulo magico una ves listo todos a exesion de Gaspar,se pusieron arriba de el, momentos despues desaparesieron y aparecieron en las montañas donde muestro herue callo,ese grandisimo poder habia desaparesido

Asia:y ¿ahora que hasemos? presidenta

Rias:recorramos el lugar ,puede que ese poder aya desaparesido pero el suelo esta algo caliente lo que sea que tenga ese poder esta aqui estoy segura

Kiba:si es hasi presidenta puede estar en esa direccion el suelo se siente mas caliente por aqui

-La presidenta le encontro algo de rason por lo cual se fueron por a dirrecion divha po el espadachin durante un buen rato solo vieron la vegetacion del lugar hasta que llegaron a lun lugar donde la vegetacion paresia cemada hase poco

Akeno:hey todos miren ese jigantesco crater -dijo apuntando con su mano en direcion a ese enomerme crater

Todos se asercaron solo para ver a un chico completamente destrosado con heridas por dode el cuerpo su ropa tamnien estaba algo destrida y debajo de el habia un gran charco de sangre todos se preguntaban ¿quien era ese chico? y ¿que hasia en u lugar como este ?¿quien? o ¿que cosa? lo dejo en ese estado pero estana claro que el tenia relacion con el poder que habian sentido

Issei:miren se esta moviendo

Gohan logro moverse un poco por instinto por se desmayo de nuevo ,al ver eso Rias decidio entrar en el crater pero kiva la detuvo

Kiba:espere un momento pue ser peligroso

Rias:no te preocupes no siento poder alguno viniendo de el ,ademas en el estado en que esta no va haserme nada Asia ven con migo los quedense aqui

Una ves dentro caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron al centro del crater el estado del hijo de Goku era aun mas grave de lo que habian visto desde el exterior del crater ellas pensaron que cual quier otra persona ya estaria muerta Rias le dijo Asia que lo revisara con su magia

Rias:y bien Asia ¿como esta?

Asia:presidenta ademas de sus horribles heridas el esta ardiendo en fiebre creo que esta agonisando si no lo curamos pronto morira

Rias:esta bien Kiba Issei vengan aqui devemos llevarlo al club

Rossweisse:¿Rias-sama esta segura de esto ?

Rias:devemos interogarlo el deve saber que o que cosa tenia ese poder asi que Kiba Issei ya vengan

Issei,Kiba:esta bien presidenta-dijero al unisono pero

Koneko:presidenta ellos no tienen la fuerza para esto mejor dejemelo a mi

Issei,Kiba:ella nos esta suvestimando

Xenovia:oye Akeno no crees que es rara la ropa que lleva puesta

Akeno:parese que esta vestido con un pijama

-Mientras ellas crusaban esas palabras Koneko ya traia caegando en su espalda a ese morivundo joven una vez fuera del crater Rias le dijo a Akeno que isiera otro circulo magico para volver al club y de nuevo todos se pusieron arriba y desaparesieron...

...CONTINUA EN EL CAPITULO 1-¿UN NUEVO MUNDO?


End file.
